


got me feeling like a psycho

by cherryhwa



Series: we met and became a memory that can't be erased [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But no one dies, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, cavity inducing fluff, changbin and taehyung show up, ever thought abt being a big boss villain's boyfriend ?, graphic violence !!!, magic-less villain/hero universe, meet-yikes, now you have, pining minhwajoong, really bad first dates, side yunsang, the villain woo fic no one asked for, this is pretty much fast-burn lmao, tragic backstories !!, wooyoung is a villain for the fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: what do you do when the most wanted villain in south korea falls in love with you and thinks you're the cutest thing since puppies?well first, you have to get used to all the nuclear weapons.orthe one where wooyoung is a reckless villain that cares about nothing, until he meets san
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: we met and became a memory that can't be erased [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	1. the main event

**Author's Note:**

> villain wooyoung. that's it that's the post.
> 
> i'm kidding okay so i based this fic off of one tumblr textpost i saw where it says a villain will give their all to the person they love because they have nothing to lose. and i really wanted to write villain wooyoung. also bts are the bad guys and no i do not hate them, i love them with every inch of my being i just thought writing them as bad would be fun.
> 
> DISCLAIMER !! there are graphic depictions of violence and sex in this fic so pls proceed with caution. i will tw the section of violence. however, the smut will be in the second chapter, or the epilogue. the epilogue is good to read if you want to know what happens to everyone, but if you're uncomfy with smut, i will mark where it starts!
> 
> anyways, enjoy !!
> 
> \- title from red velvet's "psycho"

“and then i told mingi that no, just frequenting the cafe your crushes work at is not a way to score a date, but he still doesn’t believe me.” yunho throws his hands up in the air, clearly exasperated.

san laughs, taking a sip of his milk tea and chewing on the boba pearl that had come up the straw. “tell him that if he’s not gonna date them, i will.”

it‘s a calm summer night, and san and his friends are relaxing in a small cafe in some shopping center in seoul. just normal college students trying to have fun summers before going back to school to suffer under mountains of homework.

his roommate, yunho, had barged into his room earlier begging san to go outside for once this summer and to stop watching so much anime.

_it’s educational, yun_ . san had whined. _i know all four basic jutsus from naruto now!_

yunho had rolled his eyes. _there’s three, san. see, your brain is so fried that you can’t even remember basic naruto knowledge._

san wanted to argue that it was yeosang’s fault he was trying to watch all seven hundred and twenty episodes of naruto. yeosang was a huge anime nerd. _go blame your boyfriend!!!_ unfortunately, in yunho’s eyes, yeosang was an angel sent from heaven (which was kinda true).

but anyways here san was, third-wheeling yunho and his boyfriend, yeosang, and trying not to vomit watching them give each other heart eyes and hold hands.

it’s not that san doesn’t like romance. he’s watched enough dramas to appreciate it, and he had always dreamed about falling in love with someone who would cherish him and spend the rest of their lives with him. however, luck has not been on his side in the dating pool, so he just has to (begrudgingly) live with watching his roommate be all lovey-dovey.

“personally, i think mingi is a god damn chicken.” yeosang says, stabbing the chocolate ice cream-slathered waffle in front of him with his fork and taking a bite. “that oblivious bitch should see the way hongjoong and seonghwa look at him when he’s not looking.” san laughs. yeosang is a good guy. a bit brutally honest, but sweet. good thing he treats yunho well, or san would probably commit a crime.

“agreed. jongho says they talk about him all the time on their breaks and he’s about to literally push mingi into them ‘on accident’.” 

almost as if to punctuate the last sentence, as soon as yunho finishes speaking, a loud boom shakes the cafe and people start screaming. in the middle of the shopping centre square, there’s bright orange flames that definitely weren’t there a minute ago.

“what the fuck?” san blinks, and yup, it’s still there, a raging fire that was swallowing up the trees and flowers decorating the middle of the square. 

people are running and screaming, and a large mass of people are trying to get out through the main exit, pushing and yelling. yunho grabs yeosang’s hand and looks at san.

“we gotta get out of here.”

san grabs yeosang’s other hand, silently mourning his abandoned milk tea, and they start running towards the exit of outdoor section of the cafe.

suddenly, another loud boom shakes the cafe and the three skid to a stop as another fire bursts right in front of the exit gate from the cafe. they all scream.

“oh my god, what the fuck!” yunho yanks them away, and they sprint back to where they were sitting and climb over the fence there.

internally, san’s head is spinning. they live in a world where villains run rampant, just like a comic book, but they have vigilantes and what some would call superheroes to subdue them. of course, this had to be the work of a villain. but where was someone to help?

yunho pulls them towards the mass of people attempting to escape. yeosang’s hand is sweaty, and san tries to keep his grip on the other as best he can. 

“just follow me!” yunho yells, and san thanks whatever gods are up there that yunho is tall and also has blond hair, so he’s easy to spot in a crowd.

people are jostling him from every which way, and the fires are roaring and crackling behind them, noises just serving to ramp up the panic more. san faintly thinks he hears another one explode, or that could be the deafening screams of the crowd surrounding him.

he feels a push, and he lurches forward, grip slipping off yeosang’s hand and he tumbles onto the floor. _oh fuck_. 

his ankle is stinging, he must have tripped over someone else as he went down, and he looks around in a panic, but all he can see is a swarm of legs. he prays that yeosang will notice and alert yunho.

but could they even come back for him anyways?

san takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. it’s hard to get up, because he can’t find an empty space to put his hands so he can ground himself to push his body up. plus his ankle is throbbing like hell and he can almost hear yunho scolding him.

someone’s leg hits san’s shoulder and he hisses, bringing a hand up to rub at the wound. he looks up to see who could’ve done it, but it‘s impossible.

suddenly, another explosion sets off and it’s close, very close, and the screaming gets louder. but suddenly the space around san clears.

and he realizes why when he looks up and sees flames dancing menacingly towards him.

it’s too much shock at once to even scream, and san doesn’t even notice the flames going higher and higher when he faints, body hitting the ground like a dead weight.

\------

when san wakes up, he’s not dead.

breaking news! san somehow defied death and escaped the clutches of the grim reaper.

he’s not at the gates of heaven greeted by his grandparents and his old cat, byeol. surprisingly, he’s not even in a hospital bed considering how close the flames were.

instead, he’s lying in a bed. just a bed. a warm bed. the ceiling is white, and there’s a soft glow emanating from the light above. when he turns his head, it’s a normal bedroom. that isn’t his.

san can’t move, body sluggish, and he can only stare at the ceiling, brain attempting to process.

then, he hears yelling.

“what the fuck, man! you took it too far this time! i keep telling you, but every time you never listen to me!”

“oh, so it wasn’t far enough last time? or the time before that? you know why i do this, there’s no such fucking thing as too far!”

who the fuck? what the fuck were they yelling about?

san squeezes his eyes shut. okay, so he wasn’t at his and yunho’s apartment. those voices weren’t his friends. where the hell was he?

is this just a nightmare?

he pinches his arm, wincing then waiting. no wake-up. no annoying beeping alarm. no yunho loudly singing in the shower. no loud street noises from the street under their apartment.

san grimaces, holding his head. he didn’t get knocked out did he? the last thing he remembers is the fires and losing his friends in the crowd and-

he slowly pushes back the blankets and sits up, blood rushing from his head to the rest of his body and causing his vision to darken. when it clears up, he places his feet on the floor and stands up.

or at least tries to.

he immediately crumples onto a soft carpet, causing the yelling to stop and a curious voice to ask “what’s that?”.

something falls out of his pocket, and he picks it up. it’s his phone, maybe he can call yunho or yeosang. or even mingi. or even better, the police.

he unlocks his phone quickly, when a door swings open, and san looks to see a pair of black combat boots stop in front of him.

“oh hell no.” a man’s voice punctures the silence.

san forces himself to look up, and sees a handsome man with brown hair staring disappointedly at him.

“who-“ he tries to say, but his voice is raspy and scratchy. he doubles over, coughing. _what the hell happened to me_?

a foot kicks his phone out of his hands, and it hits the wall. san winces at the sickening crack. well, there goes one route of escape.

“changbin, i can explain-“

“explain what?!” the man whirls around to face another person. “explain that you just brought one of your fucking victims here?!? who could snitch on us and have us killed?”

a metallic ring slices through the air, and san is hoisted in the air, arm tight around his stomach and oh my god, that’s a knife on his throat.

but standing in front of him is possibly one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen in his life.

lilac purple hair, golden tan skin, furrowed perfectly manicured eyebrows, dark eyes, and pink lips pulled into an annoyed pout. he’s wearing all black, down to tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

san’s sleep-and-confusion-addled brain thinks _cute_.

the knife digs into his throat and san screams, the raw sound frying his already fucked-up vocal cords. he can feel the blood trickling down his chest. 

_please, just let me wake up_!

his prayer is not answered.

“answer me, wooyoung. or i kill him right here.”

the man named wooyoung tilts his head, smirking. “aw, binnie, you wouldn’t kill him in my room would you? have some decency to do it in the backyard, it would take weeks to get the blood out of this carpet.”

_this was cute boy’s room?!?_

the man named changbin growls, and the knife seems to press harder on san’s throat.

“wooyoung...”

the purple haired man sighs, pouting even more. “fine. brought him home because he was the only one not dead yet. figured we could use him for something.”

“for what?!” changbin sounds ten seconds away from having a brain aneurysm, and for a second san wishes yeosang, a pre-med major, were here. he’d know what to do about that.

wooyoung shrugs. “i don’t know. just let him go? he just woke up and i can explain to him everything. if he tries to escape i’ll break his legs.” san shudders.

what the fuck was even going on anymore. it’s like he got stuck in one of those bad mafia dramas yunho loves so much.

changbin huffs, but he drops san, and san coughs, pulling up his shirt to suppress the wound on his throat.

“fine. but if he ever snitches on us, ever, i swear to god i’ll hunt you down jung wooyoung. and i’ll tear you apart limb by limb.”

“looking forward to it!” wooyoung chirps, and san hears the door slam rather hard before wooyoung crouches in front of him. up close, he’s gorgeous and san thinks his heart stops for a second. “hey, cutie, you doing okay?”

san recoils, staring at the man. no matter how pretty he was, he had just threatened to break his legs. the amount of trust san had in him at the moment was smaller than a grain of salt.

wooyoung blinks, sticking out his lips. “hey i don’t bite.”

“you just threatened to break my legs.” san rasps out, and wooyoung laughs, a pretty sound that echoes in the empty room.

“it was an empty threat, sweetheart. i know you wouldn’t run. not with an angry binnie around and possibly a few others. trust me?” san’s head sticks on the nickname.

“not really.” it’s true. this man, while gorgeous, was a threat. whoever the fuck he was, why he kidnapped san, he was a threat. san had to stay calm if he wanted to get out of this alive. “who are you, and why the hell am i here?”

the purple haired man crosses his legs, plopping down in front of san. “i could say something like i want to tie you up and throw you off a building, but i guess i’ll tell you the truth.”

san wishes he could block out the previous comment.

wooyoung leans forward, grinning in a catlike way san doesn’t like. “do you know _hurricane_?”

_hurricane_?

of course, san wants to say. hurricane is one of the most wanted villains in seoul. their crimes range from murder to arson to robbery, the whole nine yards. they always wear a black eye mask to seal their identity. most heroes and vigilantes who have encountered hurricane say they’re unpredictable and extremely hard to beat as they have a large arsenal of weapons and they’re also good at close combat. 

mingi is a fucking nerd who never shuts up about the latest hero and villain news okay?

plus, san is kind of interested in hurricane. the villain has never disclosed their purpose for being a villain, as other villains have, and after their, ahem, shenanigans, they disappear off the grid completely until their next attack. he’s a psychology major, so he supposes that kind of twisted shit is cool to him.

but instead san simply nods and wooyoung smiles.

“congratulations. you’re the first person to ever survive my attack in close contact.”

_my attack. my attack._

san scrambles away, letting go of his makeshift tshirt tourniquet. his back hits the bedside table behind him, and he stares at wooyoung in wide eyed shock.

pretty boy is hurricane. pretty boy is most wanted villain. said most wanted villain is sitting in front of him, smiling angelically as if he just told san he was about to adopt a kitten.

“you- huh- what-” san can barely get words out.

“don’t worry babe, i’m not going to kill you.” wooyoung is speaking softly. why does this man keep calling him pet names? “but like, seriously, you’re the first person who i’ve ever found at the epicenter alive. brought you back because you were kind of still alive. you’ve only been out for a few hours, and also you’re already in pretty bad shape, so like, i wouldn’t recommend trying to come at me-”

too late. san’s already thrown a punch that seems like it might connect to wooyoung’s jaw, but the other grabs his fist, forcing him to fall right into the villain’s lap.

how?

wooyoung chuckles. “what did i just say, cutie?”

he’s dangerous. san knows this. wooyoung is hurricane. wooyoung probably knows one hundred ways to kill a man and could probably utilize one of those methods on him right now. 

“you’re a fucking villain.” san’s voice is mostly back. 

for some reason, wooyoung seems to sag a bit beneath him. “yeah?”

“you could kill me right now.”

“i’m not going to kill you.” in one movement, wooyoung fluidly sweeps san into his arms and carries him out of the room.

“what the hell?!”

“friendly reminder you just got your neck cut because binnie is an angry gremlin.” wooyoung walks them down a seemingly normal hallway (san ignores that the other is carrying him fucking bridal style) and kicks open another door. “bleeding’s mostly stopped, but we need to put a bandage on it if you want to live.”

he sets san on the sink counter and honestly, san is not processing everything going on right now. he’s in the home of south korea’s most wanted villain, and said villain is currently tending to his wounds that his sidekick (or whoever) inflicted on him. he swears up and down that this just has to be a dream.

wooyoung flicks on the bathroom light, and brings out a roll of bandages, medicine, and a bag of cotton from a cabinet above the sink. he takes a cotton ball and douses it in the medicine.

“okay, this is gonna hurt, so try not to punch me when i touch it okay?”

as soon as the cotton ball touches the open wound, san hisses, hands scrambling to push wooyoung away. 

“hey, hey, calm down.” wooyoung grabs one of san’s flailing hands, tightly gripping it. “it’s okay, i’m not gonna hurt you.”

san laughs shortly. “how can i be so sure of that?”

silence hangs in the room. wooyoung isn’t looking at him, and his hand falters in san’s for a moment, but then tightens harder.

“just trust me, please?”

and there’s a hint of regret in the other’s voice, stretched thinly under a veil of confidence, that makes san shut up and allow wooyoung to hold his hand as he applies the medicine onto san’s neck.

“the wound isn’t deep.” wooyoung finally says, stepping back to toss the cotton ball into the trash. “you’re lucky binnie decided not to cut you like a steak.” he takes the roll of bandages and begins to wrap it around san’s neck, taking care not to make it too tight.

it’s quiet as wooyoung rips the end, tucking it under a layer of the bandage. 

“what’s your name?”

san startles. “what?”

wooyoung grins crookedly, sliding san’s hand out of his hold. san pouts a little internally, but no one has to know that. placing the supplies back in the cabinet, wooyoung turns back to him. “just realized i don’t know your name. unless you prefer me to call you ‘cutie’.”

san tries not to blush. “san.”

“like a mountain?” wooyoung laughs, and san has to laugh too.

“yeah. like a mountain.”

“cute.”

san’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest.

wooyoung leans against the white wall in front of him. “i’m wooyoung. although you might have already known that.” he says sheepishly.

“yeah.” san has to smile. “yeah, i do.”

this time, wooyoung blushes, looking away at the glass shower next to them. “you really are cute.”

san’s cheeks burn red.

suddenly, he starts coughing, and wooyoung rushes forward. “hey, hey you okay?”

“f-fine.” san manages, and wooyoung sighs.

“you must’ve breathed in a lot of smoke. want to get some water?” 

san still does not want to go anywhere with this man. this man could easily stab him, string his guts out, and hang him for the world to adore and for yunho, mingi, and yeosang to find him. (it’s a fair judgement. hurricane did do that once.)

maybe it’s the way wooyoung is looking at him, the hint of regret still lingering and the genuine concern in his eyes. maybe it’s the way wooyoung grabbed his hand again somehow without him noticing, and the warm feeling of someone else’s hand holding his, thumb rubbing circles softly into san’s knuckles. maybe it’s because san’s heart is beating really fast in a way it hasn’t in a while.

so against his better judgement, he still follows wooyoung out of the bathroom.

why? 

he really doesn’t know.

\------

san is being held hostage.

well, not exactly. there’s no amount of money on his head, and he isn’t tied to a chair while he gets beat up for information.

thank god.

instead, he’s trapped in wooyoung’s little 2 bed, 1 bath apartment. oh, and with his highly temperamental roommate changbin.

the two villains had decided that no matter how cute san was (wooyoung’s words that changbin smacked him for), san was still a threat to their safety. despite changbin demolishing his phone, they didn’t trust him and decided to keep him for a while to prove he wouldn’t do anything to put their identities in danger.

it’s been two days, and san finds that living with two villains is rather normal. changbin goes out a lot to do grocery shopping and sometimes meetups with other villains to coordinate attacks. wooyoung, well. if san sees a new unprecedented attack on tv, he figures it’s probably him. the bandages around his neck are lessening, but he’s sure it’ll leave an ugly scar. _gonna be fun to explain that one to yunho and yeosang._

he still doesn’t know what their motives are. or if they even have any.

but the hardest thing to get used to isn’t no change of clothes. it’s not being in the vicinity of two of the most powerful villains that had been giving seoul trouble for years. it’s also not the way san could walk into any room and see changbin polishing a sniper, or wooyoung twirling a knife as he throws it into a training pad (apparently changbin wrung him out for using the wall). surprisingly, it’s also not the mass arsenal of nuclear weapons the two own that are scattered in boxes everywhere.

_this idiot_ , changbin had pointed to wooyoung, _is why we can barely afford rent every month!_

_you buy a lot of fried chicken._ wooyoung had pouted.

_fried chicken does NOT make a dent in our savings._ changbin had jabbed a finger into wooyoung’s chest. _you know what does? buying new guns and bombs every week._

wooyoung had then smiled. _are you going to be mad if i told you i bought a rocket launcher?_

san was glad this apartment was somewhat soundproofed, because if anyone heard changbin yelling at wooyoung, the neighbors would have probably filed a noise complaint.

but back to the topic, the hardest thing to get used to isn’t wooyoung’s new rocket launcher.

it’s the fact that san has had to sleep next to wooyoung every. freaking. night.

changbin and wooyoung don’t own a couch. thanks to wooyoung’s spending habits (san thinks they spend more on military-grade weapons than the actual military), for furniture, they own one tv that is very staticky and fades in and out constantly, a coffee table, and two beds. one for changbin, one for wooyoung.

so of course, changbin just said san could sleep on the floor somewhere. alright, not ideal, but he supposes he can live with it if he doesn’t want another knife to his throat. however, the first night, san had been laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the box of grenades next to his head, when he heard a scream.

_it had come from wooyoung’s room._

_san threw off the meager amount of blankets covering him and got up, walking to wooyoung’s room and opening the door. there, he sees the purple haired man sitting up in bed, wheezing with a hand on his chest._

_“you okay?” san asks._

_in the low lamplight, wooyoung jerks, but then smiles, tight lipped. “yeah. i’m fine, cutie.”_

_“san.” he corrects him, even though he’s sure his face is on fire. “are you sure you’re okay?”_

_wooyoung’s facade drops a little. “yeah. san, i’m okay.”_

_“doesn’t sound like it.” san gingerly picks his way through the room and sits on the bed. “wanna talk?”_

_wooyoung laughs, short and self-deprecating. “aren’t you scared i’m going to kill you?”_

_“i was.” san looks at wooyoung, who’s still breathing rather hard and is staring at san in almost a vulnerable way. like he’s scared san is going to hurt him, and it isn’t the other way around. “but to be honest, i don’t want to hear you scream again. it was kinda scarier than the thought of you ripping my intestines out.”_

_wooyoung laughs at that, but then his voice goes soft. “i get nightmares. something...happened when i was a kid and honestly, it pretty much haunts me daily.” he grins, like it’s normal to say that. “used to it by now.”_

_“oh.” san doesn’t really know how to respond. he begins to stand up. “well, if you ever want to talk, i’m willing to-”_

_a hand grips his, and he turns slowly, seeing wooyoung’s face washed in some kind of...fear?_

_“don’t leave.”_

_“what?”_

_“stay with me.”_

_and once again, against his better judgement, san stays._

and every night since then (which has really only been two nights), wooyoung wants san to cuddle him to sleep. when wooyoung does have a nightmare, san calms him down and rubs his back until he falls back asleep.

yeah. every night, he cuddles a fucking supervillain to sleep so he doesn’t have nightmares. can his life get any weirder at this point?

it’s the third day san has been ‘hostage’ and he’s sitting on the floor, picking at a loose thread in the carpet as the tv recounts some new political stunt the government is pulling. nothing better to do really. wooyoung is out probably doing some new bullshit, and changbin went out to a meeting an hour ago.

sometimes he wonders if yunho and yeosang are looking for him. if they’ve alerted police. or maybe he’s been declared one of the burned up bodies at the scene and they’re holding a funeral for him. he really does miss them. he wonders if mingi has confessed to the cute baristas yet, or if jongho strangled him first. 

but changbin and wooyoung have promised to let him go eventually. eventually.

“hey.” 

san turns to see changbin, standing in the doorway as he casually tosses a switchblade into the air. he must’ve just gotten back. 

not really sure what the switchblade is for though.

“hey?”

changbin twirls the blade expertly around his fingers. “so. seems like woo has really taken a liking to you.”

san shrugs. “wouldn’t say that, exactly. i’m just here so i don’t blow your cover right?”

changbin snorts. “woo’s more likely to blow our cover than you are. he may be the boss of the villain underworld, but he can be real fucking stupid sometimes.”

at that, san really does look at changbin. “what?”

“wooyoung, as much as he’s an incompetent bastard sometimes, isn’t as dumb as he seems.” changbin smiles a little. it’s the first time san has seen him smile since he got here. “he’s well-respected, mostly because every other villain is afraid to cross him lest their homes get blown up and their secret bases revealed to the cops.” 

“he’s smart. ever since we were in high school, he was smart. we all thought he’d be a doctor or something. not a fucking supervillain.”

“why are you telling me this?” san was uneasy. what is this, trade stories about wooyoung time? also, he’s not surprised hurricane is a big villain boss. someone with that combative power? of course.

“i’m saying this because if he trusts you enough that he allows you to sleep with him at night because of the nightmares, it’s not because he’s dumb.”

“you know about the nightmares?” san asks, and then another thought rises to his mind. “why don’t you comfort him?”

“you don’t think i’ve tried?” changbin laughs humorlessly. “he’s never let me. every time i went in there, he insisted that he was fine and didn’t want me to worry. so i let him be. but you?” he points the switchblade at san. “you’ve somehow broken all of that bastard’s defenses within three days.”

san is frozen. has he? 

“has he told you why he has these nightmares?” changbin asks. this time, his voice is softer.

“why would he?” san responds. “i’m just your hostage for now, aren’t i?”

changbin shakes his head, as if san had just said something incredibly stupid. 

“to wooyoung, i think you’re more than just a hostage, san.”

\------

wooyoung comes back around five PM. san ignores the dark blood spattering his black tshirt and jeans, and instead continues to watch the tv. it’s shorting out as the hosts talk about some new drama starring two well-known actors.

“hi, sanie!” the purple haired man comes up behind him and ruffles his hair. god, he smells like blood too. “miss me?”

“did you want me to?” san asks, to which wooyoung giggles and pulls a bloody knife out of a holster on his belt, along with a gun, and places it on the coffee table. the not-yet dried blood drips onto the table. san scrunches his nose in disgust.

“no weapons on the table, wooyoung!” changbin yells from the small adjacent kitchen, where he’s cooking some kind of fried rice. surprisingly, they still feed san, or maybe its because wooyoung begged to let him eat the first night.

wooyoung sticks out his tongue at changbin’s back, but removes the weapons, wiping the blood with his tshirt. san makes a mental note not to eat there.

“anyways, sanie, how was your day? you must be exhausted from being so cute~”

“why do you have nightmares?” san blurts.

wooyoung’s hand freezes from where it was playing with san’s fingers, smearing blood on them in the process.

“wh-what?” it’s the first time san has seen wooyoung at a loss for words.

“i asked-”

“dinner’s ready, dipshits!” changbin yells, but when he turns around, he sees wooyoung and san staring intensely at each other. “oh. okay. i’m interrupting something. just gonna-” he sets the pan on the counter and quickly scoops some rice into a bowl, pointing to his room. “gonna leave.”

when his door closes, wooyoung continues to stare at san.

“why do you want to know?”

“i’m just curious-”

“so you can use it against me? use my weaknesses against me?”

“what! no!” san squirms. this is not how he expected this confrontation to go. wooyoung’s eyes are blazing with betrayal? sadness? disappointment? 

“actually, forget i asked!” he says hurriedly. “not important anyways!” _he does have a knife and a gun on him_.

san gets up, nearly tripping over himself to get to the counter and get himself food. he can feel wooyoung watching him, but he can’t find it in himself to turn around. he feels a bit bad. wooyoung probably never expected him to ask, or get it totally sprung on him.

“my family died when i was twelve.”

san turns slowly, spatula in hand. “what?”

wooyoung is looking down at the table, tracing the bloodstain his weapons left.

“we were going to a concert. all four of us. me, my younger brother, and my parents. i don’t remember the artist.” 

“on the highway, we got into a car accident. my dad gets out to talk to the other driver. negotiate insurance or something probably. their voices get louder, and my mom gets out to try and help him.”

“then i heard gunshots.”

san sucks in a breath, slowly setting the spatula down and walking towards wooyoung, whose fingers are obsessively tracing the blood.

“my brother and i got out of the car and i tried to get him to go towards the bushes, to hide until the other driver left and then we might stay alive. but he saw their bodies and started crying and ran towards them. he was six.”

“i stayed in the bushes until the man left, and then ambulances came and picked my family up. they never found the guy. i was the only one that fucking lived.” wooyoung is staring at his hands now, as if it was his hands that killed his family. “i fucking lived.”

san slowly sits down next to wooyoung, and slips his hand under his, stopping the obsessive tracing.

“could i have stopped him? i don’t know.” wooyoung sounds close to tears now. “all i know is that i’m the only one who lived, and look at me now.” he swallows a sob, chuckling. “i’m a heartless murderer for a living. i’m just as bad as whoever killed my family.”

“so why do you do it?” san asks quietly. he laces their fingers and rubs wooyoung’s knuckles, just like the other had done for him a few nights ago. it feels so long ago.

“i’ve got nothing else to fucking live for. and it’s fun.” wooyoung laughs through sobs, and san’s blood chills at how _genuine_ that sounds. “i kill for the fun of it, and who knew it would get me to be the most influential man in south korea.” he chokes. “i’m twenty-two, and i’ve wasted my whole fucking life doing something that will land me in the last circle of hell.”

“so i have nightmares. i dream about that night, over and over again. i think about what i could have done, how i could have saved them if i was who am i now. do you know how much it fucking hurts to watch your parents die? over and over again like a sick fucking loop?”

“and i hate you.”

“what?” san is slightly taken aback by the sudden declaration. _changbin you fucking liar._

“i. hate. you. i hate you for making me want to live again. i hate that i’ve just met you and yet you make me feel safe. i’ve barely had nightmares since you’ve been here, and you just-” wooyoung gestures randomly at san with his free hand. “you just fucking came in here and yet now i feel like i wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the goddamn world when i’m next to you.”

oh. okay. 

is this a confession? because if it is, this is the weirdest fucking confession san’s ever received. but, his heart is doing that rapid-fire beating again and wooyoung’s still holding on tight to his hand. 

it’s partly true. they’ve only known each other for three days, under the strangest circumstances, but they’re definitely somewhat closer. to be fair, wooyoung has just told him his reasons for having nightmares, which is a pretty personal tidbit of information. and he’d never say this out loud, but san kind of wants to wrap wooyoung in a blanket and protect him from everything bad in the world, even though he kind of is the bad in the world.

wooyoung is full-on sobbing now, burying his face in san’s borrowed hoodie from changbin, and san fights the tears pricking in his eyes as he rubs wooyoung’s back, whispering encouragements of “it’s okay” and “calm down”. 

they stay like that for a few minutes until wooyoung is just hicupping, his hand in san’s a deathly tight grip, and san gently kisses wooyoung’s hair.

it’s weird, knowing that he just let a supervillain cry on him. but it’s starting to get easier, to see where hurricane ends and wooyoung starts.

hurricane is flirty words, winks thrown over the shoulder, and giggles holding bloodstained weapons. hurricane is fear instilled in the hearts of the civilians at the name, it’s unresolved anger hidden behind veils of confidence and charisma.

but in contrast, wooyoung is soft cuddles, hand-holding, and pink blushes. wooyoung is a happy virus, infecting even changbin with smiles. it’s something that feels dangerously close to adoration when san watches wooyoung sleep on his chest at night, feeling safe from the nightmares that have plagued him for almost a decade. 

and san finds that he likes both. he likes the calculating, flirty persona of hurricane that runs the world, that bears knives under sweet words and hidden ultimatums under smiles. it’s interesting really, to watch.

but he likes wooyoung, for all he’s worth. wooyoung who’s extra sleepy in the mornings and told san he likes him being there because it means changbin won’t throw an alarm clock at him. (san ignored the flutter in his chest from that) wooyoung who likes holding hands, and finds comfort in it. wooyoung who smiles even in inopportune times, like when he confessed to changbin that he bought another box of grenades.

okay, maybe that last one is still hurricane.

san never thought it was possible to fall in love in three days. hell, yunho and yeosang fell in love within a week. and he laughed and called them crazy.

if only they could see him now.

wooyoung’s sniffling, having let go of his hand and instead holding onto san’s (changbin’s) hoodie. 

san’s not really sure what to say, so he pushes wooyoung’s tearstained face off of his chest and smiles softly. “want to go to sleep?”

wooyoung nods and san smiles.

it’s oddly reminiscent of that first day, as san picks wooyoung up and carries him to his room. he lays wooyoung down on the bed and turns around to maybe go clear his head and get a glass of water.

the other makes a whiny noise behind him and san turns to see a half-asleep wooyoung making grabbing hands at him. “stay.” 

san has never professed himself to be the best at making good decisions. especially not in the presence of one (1) wooyoung.

so he climbs onto the bed, wrapping his body around wooyoung, who tucks his head into his neck, and somehow, he falls asleep.

\------

when san wakes up, wooyoung is staring at him, unblinking. it must be around nine PM.

“gah!” san jumps a little. “geez, wooyoung.”

“hi.” wooyoung looks down and starts playing with the strings on san’s hoodie.

san smiles, propping himself up on one arm. “feel better?”

“uh-huh.” and before san can say anything more, wooyoung pounces on him, pushing him onto his back, and kisses him.

yeah. so apparently, life is not going the way san has expected it to lately at all.

wooyoung’s lips are soft, and they push insistently on san’s. his hands are placed on either side of san’s body, and god, san is beginning to think wooyoung is just unreal. his mind is filled with _wooyoung wooyoung i’m tired wooyoung wooyoung_ , and it’s hard to ignore.

so he places one hand on wooyoung’s neck, pulls him closer, and kisses him back.

wooyoung is pretty nice to kiss, san thinks hazily. the way his lips slot perfectly with san’s, tongue poking out a little. wooyoung still smells like dried blood and some kind of minty cologne, and its a dizzying scent that somehow just encapsulates all of wooyoung that san has found himself to really like.

when wooyoung pulls away, they stare at each other, breathing a bit heavily and flushed. san keeps his eyes locked on wooyoung’s, pushing his hair back with one hand.

“i like you.” wooyoung whispers, barely loud enough for san to hear it.

“i know.” san grins, but wooyoung pouts, to which san lifts himself up to kiss wooyoung’s nose. “i like you too, you idiot.”

“good. because then it would have been kind of awkward.” wooyoung’s smile is so bright and san takes a mental picture to keep for himself forever.

they smile at each other dumbly for a few seconds before san asks, “kiss me again?”

and wooyoung wastes no time connecting their lips again.

this time, wooyoung is a hell of a lot bolder, slipping his tongue inside san’s mouth without any warning. san lets him, holding him in place by his waist and allowing wooyoung to do whatever the heck he wants. 

“wooyoung-yah!” the door bursts open and wooyoung pulls away, almost gasping for air as they both look to see changbin, who’s frozen in horror. “oh my god…”

but instead of chastising them, changbin breaks into an evil smile. “oh my fucking god, i’m calling seungkwan, i won this fucking bet!” he begins to turn around, typing something on his phone, but then he spins back around, face serious. “but for real, wooyoung, you have to see this.”

san and wooyoung look at each other and wooyoung shrugs, getting off of the bed and following changbin. san follows.

they stand in the main room, watching the tv. on screen, a plane crashes into a park in downtown seoul, causing dust to kick up and several trees to fall. people are running and screaming and it distantly reminds san of that night.

he grips wooyoung’s hand and moves to rest his head on his shoulder. wooyoung notices and strokes his hair, turning to quickly kiss him on the forehead.

“you guys are fucking gross.” changbin mimes vomiting. “anyways, felix called.”

“your boyfriend? how is he?” wooyoung is smiling wickedly and changbin blushes. 

“he is not my boyfriend.” to which wooyoung gives a little sarcastic “mhm”, and changbin turns back to the tv. “he did some digging into this incident. happened about two hours ago and he found out who started it.”

“it’s kim, isn’t it.” wooyoung’s hands have balled into fists, and san is slightly terrified.

it’s not wooyoung, it’s hurricane.

“yup. kims’ made it so that it looks like one of your attacks, even though you were here the whole time, obviously.” san blushes as changbin looks at them pointedly.

“i fucking hate those bastards.” wooyoung spits. “always trying to blame their bullshit on me. if you want to be a decent villain, own up to your fucking attacks.”

“the kims’ are another influential business within the villain underworld.” changbin explains to san. “they’re not as powerful as wooyoung, but they have power. it’s run by three guys with the last name kim, kim seokjin, kim namjoon, and kim taehyung.”

“i fucking hate them.” wooyoung repeats, swearing, kicking the carpet. “last time i ran into taehyung, he smiled at me and asked me how the business was running now that we lost hyunjin.”

“hyunjin died in an attack set up by the kims’.” changbin supplies helpfully to san. “he was on our side before he died.”

“but the problem is,” he continues. “i’m sure the kims’ watch our apartment now. they’re going to want to know our next move, and we were going to send san home.”

ah. right.

“if they see san-” wooyoung begins before kicking the ground again.

“he’ll be labeled as a target.” changbin finishes quietly. 

it’s silent in the room except for wooyoung’s cursing under his breath.

“okay. alright.” changbin breaks the silence. “san, over the past three days, we’ve observed you, and you don’t seem like a serious threat. we were going to let you go, safely of course. but now, you have to be extremely aware of your surroundings. whatever you two have is going to be dangerous, if you’re up to the challenge.”

“i am.” san startles himself, and both villains look at him in shock. “i’m willing to take that risk for wooyoung.”

wooyoung smiles a little. 

“what we also have to do, is get you a new phone. we need to be able to track you to make sure you’re not in danger.” changbin then laughs. “sorry for uh, breaking your other one.”

“it’s cool.” san laughs too. changbin seemed cold at first, but san has grown to genuinely like the guy.

“tomorrow, wooyoung will take you to the store downtown and then escort you home. do you have a roommate?”

“yes.”

changbin sighs. “unfortunately, you’re going to have to tell them the circumstances. we can only hope they won’t tell anyone else. if they do, we’ll give you a gun.”

san pales. “uh. i don’t think yunho would tell anyone.”

“better to be safe than sorry.” changbin waves his hand. “anyways, you guys can go back to fucking or whatever. just thought i should let you guys know.”

san chokes. wooyoung giggles. “don’t say that binnie.” he grabs san’s hand and drags him back to his room.

when they’re back to laying in bed, facing each other, wooyoung laces his hands with san’s.

“nervous?” 

“a little.” san admits.

“nervous to go back outside? stockholm syndrome much?” wooyoung teases him and san blushes.

“shut up.”

“it’s hard to be a target.” wooyoung thumbs the back of san’s hand. “it sucks being watched and everything but when this is all over, i promise everything will be okay.”

“will it though?” san raises an eyebrow at wooyoung, who laughs.

“okay, you’re right. but,” he looks down at their joined hands, “i don’t know if i want to do this anymore.”

“do what?” san asks, although he’s scared he already knows what.

“being a villain.” wooyoung raises their joined right hands to his lips, pressing them softly to the back of san’s hand. “ever since my family died, i...never had someone i wanted to protect.”

“and now, you’re a weakness for me. i...want to be with you. and i don’t want to...hurt you.”

“did you hear what i said back there?” wooyoung’s head snaps up and san smiles. “i said that i’m willing to take the risk. for you. so if this is what you like doing, so be it. maybe our moral compasses don’t align, but that’s good enough for me.”

“but-”

“no buts.” san untangles their hands and places a finger on wooyoung’s lips. “i’m willing to risk it all. for you. so shut up and take it, okay?”

wooyoung smiles, but it’s a bit sad. “i don’t deserve you.”

“maybe not, but you deserve to be treated well, and i’m willing to do that.”

wooyoung shakes his head. “you’re unreal, san.”

“funny, that’s what i thought about you too.”

both of them giggle, and san presses his forehead to wooyoung’s. “i like you a lot.” he whispers.

“i like you a lot too…” wooyoung pauses. “what’s your family name?”

“choi.”

“well, i like you a lot, choi san.”

“and i like you a lot more…”

“jung.”

“i like you a lot more, jung wooyoung.”

\------

after three, four days of being cooped up in an apartment, san has never been so happy to see the outdoors. and that’s coming from him, a professed introvert who yunho had to bribe to force him to go out.

wooyoung smiles fondly at him as san looks at all the window displays and the bustling atmosphere of downtown seoul. 

“ready to get your new phone?”

“please. i’ve never wanted to play candy crush so bad right now.”

wooyoung chuckles and leads him inside the store. it’s a large department store that sells things from phones to grocery, and they walk towards the elevator to get to the third floor, where the electronics are.

“what kind of phone do you want?” wooyoung asks as they wait for the elevator.

san hums. “just something. easy to use for an old man like me.”

“you’re annoying.”

“you even more so.”

“ _wooyoung?_ ”

both men turn around to see, oh my god, that’s yunho and yeosang. 

“yunho?” san squeaks out. the taller man is looking at him murderously, and to san, yunho has always been a giant sweet puppy. but then yunho breaks into a big smile.

“choi fucking san!” yunho crushes him in a hug. “god i have never been so happy to see your ass ever in my life. what happened to you? why do you have bandages around your neck?”

“uh.” san says intelligently.

“we thought you died.” yeosang adds, but san notices he’s not looking at him, he’s looking at wooyoung.

wooyoung looks stiff. “yeosang.” 

“wooyoung.” 

“y’all know each other?” yunho asks. 

“you could...say that.” yeosang says, but slowly. “woo-ah, what happened to you? i thought we agreed to stay in touch.”

“shit happened.” wooyoung says. san notices he looks lost.

“wooyoung.” yeosang looks exasperated. he looks around quickly before adding, “i know that was you at the shopping center three nights ago.”

oh. oh no.

“you could have told me you needed help, instead of setting fire to everywhere i went.” yeosang sounds amused now. “we have cell phones, idiot. i know i said use arson whenever you need me, but not like _that_.”

“what.” san and yunho say at the same time.

“meet my best friend of six years.” yeosang grins, slinging an arm around wooyoung, who looks like he’s about to scream now. “biggest villain in south korea, but can’t say the same for his dick.”

“yeosang!” wooyoung hisses, “keep it down!” yeosang just laughs.

“what’s happening. i’m so lost. san, is my boyfriend best friends with a villain.” yunho’s voice sounds flat.

“yeah, i think so.” san is equally confused.

now the two are talking, smiling and laughing with each other and san has never been so confused in his life.

“wait.” yeosang looks between them. “why are you with san?”

“long story.” san says.

“fair enough. but you’re telling me what the fuck is going on when we get home, choi san.” yunho yanks his arm.

“wait!” wooyoung holds up a hand. “i’m supposed to buy him a phone.”

“with what money, woo?” yeosang ruffles his hair. “i know you’re broke.”

“changbin broke his phone, okay?” wooyoung huffs, wriggling out of yeosang’s hold.

yeosang laughs. “fucking changbin, seriously.”

san is so, so lost.

“seriously. i’ll bring him home after.”

“oh.” yeosang is grinning at san in an evil way. “are you two-”

“yes.” san says at the same time wooyoung screeches, “no!”

they stare at each other for a minute until wooyoung sighs. “yeah. kind of. but i don’t want to hear a word from you kang yeosang. a! word!”

yeosang is grinning like he just won the lottery as wooyoung drags san into the conveniently-arrived elevator and san yells at yunho he’ll be home later.

as the door closes, wooyoung slumps onto san.

“ugh.” 

“so, you know yeosang?”

wooyoung laughs. “yeah. he’s been my best friend since high school. hated seeing me go into crime, but he helps me out whenever possible. he’s smart.”

san can agree with that. a pre-med major? whew. 

“he’s right.” wooyoung continues. “i use arson related attacks whenever i want to get his attention. unfortunately, it took a few tries this time.”

“it’s probably yunho. they distract each other a lot.” _too much, sometimes._

“i wanted his help with the kims’. but right now,” wooyoung leans in to press a kiss to san’s lips, “kinda just wanna be with you right now.”

seriously. it’s crazy how fast wooyoung can flip a switch from hurricane to wooyoung, and the whiplash is making san dizzy.

“that’s fine with me.” san kisses back, their noses touching, and wooyoung giggles. the elevator dings, signaling their stop is here, and they walk out.

the floor isn’t so busy, most people talking with representatives, and wooyoung leads san up to a counter where a black haired man sits looking bored.

“yeonjunnie~” wooyoung grins and flicks the man in the forehead.

the man starts, and stares at wooyoung for a second before he grins. “youngie! what are you doing here?”

“getting my boyfriend a new phone.” san jerks and wooyoung grins. “changbin broke his.”

yeonjun laughs. “alright, well what kind do you want?”

san’s head is hung up on _boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend_.

“sanie?” wooyoung knocks on his head. “you okay?”

“what?” san shakes his head. “yeah, yeah i’m fine.”

he looks at the list yeonjun is showing him and picks an iphone that looks closest to his old phone. 

“you know what hardwire we need.” wooyoung says to yeonjun, who nods before he disappears into the back room.

“wooyoung-” san starts.

“oh, him? yeonjun is my tech guy! changbin, yeosang, and i are all pretty shit at computers, so yeonjun does it for us! don’t worry, i’m not into him.” wooyoung smiles, sidling closer to san. “i’m only into you.”

fuck. is this hurricane or wooyoung?

san stammers. “but you called me-”

“boyfriend?” wooyoung’s face falls. “oh. do you not want me to call you-”

“yes!” san rushes out. “i mean, no! yes! you can call me that!” he’s freaking out, and he’s sure people around them can see it.

wooyoung smirks. “okay, boyfriend.”

san feels like he’s going to combust.

so if yeonjun looks at them weirdly as wooyoung keeps slyly calling him ‘boyfriend’ at any opportunity, and san keeps dropping the pen to sign the paperwork, no one has to know.

as they’re walking out, wooyoung leans in close and links their hands as they get in the elevator.

“you’re cute when you’re flustered.” wooyoung nuzzles his head into san’s neck, and ignores the stares of the people in the elevator with them.

“uh-huh.” san’s mind is racing a hundred miles a minute.

and it still is as he directs wooyoung to his apartment, even as they stand in front of the complex gate. san cannot get his fucking mind off wooyoung calling him _boyfriend_.

“san. san-ah.”

wooyoung’s waving a hand in his face. “are you okay?” he looks concerned, but also like he knows why san’s been practically unresponsive for the past hour.

“huh?” 

“you’ve been kinda quiet.” wooyoung cups san’s face in his hands, looking innocently at him. “everything okay?”

“yeah?” san lies.

wooyoung breaks into a smirk, pulling away to cross his arms over his chest. “oh is that so, boyfriend?”

san launches into a coughing fit. the smoke he inhaled three days earlier didn’t affect him so much anymore, so wooyoung stood there smugly as san attempted to get his life together.

“why do you keep-” san coughs. “why do you keep calling me that?”

“you gave me permission earlier!” wooyoung retorts. “but seriously, if you’re going to die every time i say it-”

“no!” san exclaims, perhaps a bit too quickly. “no, i like it. it’s just. i never asked you to be my boyfriend yet?”

at that, wooyoung blushes.

“oh.”

“yeah.” san inhales. “well. let me take you on a date first.”

“a date?” now wooyoung looks flustered. san internally laughs.

“yeah. let’s have a date where i’m not your hostage or you’re buying me replacement phones.”

wooyoung inhales. “okay. okay, yeah. i’d like that. a lot.”

san smiles, lacing their fingers together. “on saturday? at the shopping center by the downtown area? i’ll text you. assuming yeonjun’s hardwire has your phone number.”

“god choi san, when did you get so fucking smooth?” wooyoung laughs. “okay. that sounds great.”

san leans in, pressing a soft kiss to wooyoung’s lips. before he can pull away though, wooyoung grabs his face and deepens it, causing san’s back to hit the apartment complex gate. 

“stop making out in public, you guys are gross.”

san pushes wooyoung away, wiping his lips to see yeosang and yunho, standing in front of them holding shopping bags and wearing amused looks.

“shut up, yunho. you and yeosang fucked right in front of our apartment window once. don’t think i didn’t know.” san fires back, and yunho has the decency to look slightly ashamed. yeosang just smirks.

“not my fault your roomie is an exhibitionist, san.”

yunho smacks yeosang and moves to unlock the complex gate with his key. the door beeps, and san turns to look at wooyoung. “wanna come in?”

“actually,” wooyoung kisses san again, light and quick, before pulling away and looping his arm in yeosang’s. “i’m going to annoy the shit out of him for a while.”

“woo-ah.” yeosang already looks annoyed, but he’s smiling at wooyoung.

“love you, yeosang-ah.” yunho kisses yeosang before opening the gate, and san and yunho walk through.

over the wall, they can hear yeosang yelling at wooyoung, and they both laugh as they start climbing the stairs to their apartment. 

\------

**wooyoung** : where are u

**san** : we’re not supposed to meet for another 10 mins ?

**wooyoung** : so ? wanna see ur cute face

**san** : u saw me yesterday

**san** : u were banging on the door begging yunho to let you in

**wooyoung** : ur point is invalid

**san** : i’ll be there i promise

**wooyoung** : k

**san** : don’t k me

**wooyoung** : k

san smiles as he steps up to the front door of the department store, walking through the automatic doors. it was true they weren’t supposed to meet for another 10 minutes, but san was planning on buying something for his date.

_date_.

sometimes san is convinced this is all a fever dream. the explosions never happened, and he never got caught up in the life of south korea’s most wanted villain, jung wooyoung. but honestly, he kind of likes it.

he sends back a text.

**san** : are u srsly gnna k me when i’m getting u a gift

**san** : smh

**wooyoung** : gift ?! what ??

**wooyoung** : san ????

**wooyoung** : SAN ????

san chuckles, shoving his phone in his back pocket as he continues to walk towards the back of the store. he can still hear his phone buzzing with notifications, probably wooyoung yelling at him, but he doesn’t have time. he’ll placate the younger man later.

he walks up to the florist situated in the back of the store. it’s a pretty girl, with red hair, who’s texting on her phone. 

“hi.” san says. “can i get five roses?”

she looks up at him and smiles. “hot date?” 

san blushes. he’s not dressed extremely nice, just a black blazer dropped over a striped shirt and jeans. he’s not exactly vogue cover-ready.

so he just says, “something like that.”

she pauses for a moment. “is it like, your first date with her?”

“him.” he corrects her. “yeah, it is.”

“then actually,” she fidgets, “could i recommend you another idea?”

“sure.” 

“purple lilacs.” she smiles. “they represent beginning of love, or first love. it’s especially targeted to new couples.”

love, huh?

san smiles. “actually, i’d like that. thank you.”

she blushes, and picks five of the flowers from behind her and ties them with a cute purple ribbon. she then rings him up on the register and he hands her his card. “also, thank you-” he reads her name tag, “olivia.” 

she - olivia - smiles. “no problem. it’s my pleasure-” she reads off san’s card, “san.”

they both laugh. she hands him the lilacs.

“have a nice day!” san waves at her as he walks away and she waves back.

san looks down at the flowers as he makes his way towards the exit, smiling. purple lilacs, like wooyoung’s hair. beginning of love. was this love? the way wooyoung made him feel? the way his heart was skipping like it was having a day at the park, excited to see his date?

“choi san.”

san freezes. a body is in front of him and he slowly looks up.

an intimidating man with vibrant blue hair, a white face mask, and wearing all white is standing in front of him, staring down at him disdainfully.

“so you’re wooyoung’s little plaything, hm?” the man smirks, tapping his finger on his lips. “for such an awful man, he surely has good taste.”

“hey.” san growls. “who the fuck are you?”

the man places a hand over his chest like san just offended him. “i’m shocked.” he says airily. “wooyoung never told you about me? we talk all the time.”

san racks his brain, staring at the man in front of him. who-

“kim taehyung.”

the man smiles. he would be really handsome if he wasn’t scaring the crap out of san at the moment.

“ah! so wooyoung has told you about me! i’m flattered, really.” then his face turns serious. “but you’re going to have to come with me.”

“wha-” san can’t even get a word in when the man swoops him up, holding him like changbin had, except there’s no knife and just a painful pressure on his windpipe. san drops the flowers in shock.

“nobody move!” taehyung is pointing a pristine white gun around them. “i’m going to take this man, and none of you will say a word.” people had been watching them since their weird exchange and now they were staring in wide eyed shock.

“sir! put him down!” san feels a wave of relief wash over him watching several security men rush towards them-

bang! bang! bang!

they all dropped dead, seeping red bullet holes in their chests.

san attempts to claw out of his grip. “what do you want from me?” he gasps for air. “i’ll give you anything, i swear!”

“i don’t care about you.” taehyung says dismissively, shooting more bullets into people who tried to help san. san couldn’t bear to look. “i want wooyoung to step up and take responsibility for his own attacks.”

“the airplane?” san struggles. “it was you!”

“where’s your proof, kid?” taehyung’s gun is smoking, and frankly san does not want that thing anywhere near him. “you got nothing. you’re probably just one of wooyoung’s whores. he wouldn’t tell you anything.” taehyung squeezes san’s neck harder.

san feels the world slipping away, his conscience deteriorating. the last words he hears before he blacks out are taehyung’s chuckles, saying,

“i’ll bet he doesn’t even care about you anyways.”

\------

wooyoung waits in front of the mall, checking the time on his phone. 2:28. san should be here any minute. he smiles, thinking about san.

san, who made him feel things he hadn’t in years. san, who picked out wooyoung from hurricane and was okay with separating the two. san, who he was sure he was in love with.

people pass by him, on their phones or chatting with their friends. he wonders what they would do if they knew the man standing by the entrance in a white tshirt and black leather jacket was hurricane. they’d probably all run and scream at that. he laughs a little.

across the street is a large tv on top of a broadcast building, playing the daily news. suddenly, the screen flashes.

“breaking news!” it announces. “there has been a shooting at the lotte duty-free store on 7th street! a villain has taken a person hostage and shot several dead.”

wooyoung squints at the screen. there’s a blurry video, taken by a bystander. the villain has blue hair, holding a man by his neck and shooting anyone who comes near. the villain looks familiar. like someone wooyoung’s met before. 

oh my fucking god.

“i bet that’s hurricane.” a woman says next to him. blood is roaring through his ears so loud, he can barely hear her. “he’s always doing that kind of crap.”

that’s taehyung. and that man…

wooyoung breaks into a dead sprint to the store, mind reeling. he pushes people out of his way, dialing changbin on his phone as he runs.

taehyung has the only man wooyoung’s ever loved.

\------

**_*graphic violence up ahead*_ **

when san comes to, the world is blurry.

he blinks, eyelids heavy as he attempts to take in his surroundings. dark room. single lightbulb. tied to a chair. horror-movie-esque.

he blinks again, and his eyes refocus to a handsome pink haired man standing by a door. the man notices. 

“he’s awake!”

the door swings open to reveal taehyung, who’s looking rather smug as he saunters towards san.

“nice setup. you filming a movie?” san croaks out.

“how interesting. you laugh even in the face of death.” taehyung whistles, and the pink haired man appears beside him. “jimin.”

a bat punches san in the gut. 

he doubles over, coughing. he can feel blood and bile beginning to rise up and he wheezes for air.

“what the fuck! what do you want from me?”

“i don’t want anything from you.” taehyung says, unimpressed. “i’m taking a chance on you, in fact. jungkook.”

another man appears with cherry red hair, and he punches san in the jaw.

“so you’re getting your lackeys to do your dirty work.” san spits. this time, it’s blood. he presses his jaw together. damn, it was surely broken. “real mature.”

“jimin.” 

this time the bat shatters his knee, and san screams.

“like i said,” taehyung continues. “lately, we have spotted wooyoung with you. unless you’re just his favorite whore right now, then we may be able to lure him and force him to confess to his crimes.”

“it was you!” san yells, even as the bat hits him in the stomach again and blood begins to trickle from his lips. “why are you blaming it on wooyoung? he hasn’t done shit to you!”

“hasn’t done shit to me?” taehyung whirls around. “that man has the most power in south korea, and yet he chooses it only to fuck around and do whatever he wants! how much power is he wasting by choosing not to use it as he should?”

a punch to his stomach.

“i’m sick of that rat being in power and flaunting it even as he lets it sit in a dusty cabinet. maybe if i fuck up his favorite whore enough, maybe he’ll relent and hand it over to me.”

“he wouldn’t do that.” san wheezes, breathing hard. “wooyoung’s way more honorable than you.”

bat to the chest.

“is his cock that good that you think wooyoung is honorable?” taehyung sneers. “welcome to the underground choi san, no one is honorable here. your sweet wooyoung has done his share of deals, and it’s time for him to pay up.”

san knows he’s lost a lot of blood. taehyung’s voice is fading in and out as jimin and jungkook continue to beat him every time he speaks. so he stops, and allows his head to fall, blacking out.

\------

“changbin! i need you to get in contact with his phone! call yeonjun or whatever! whoever!”

behind wooyoung is the smoking decimated building of what used to be the lotte duty free store. he’d blown it apart searching for san and taehyung (he always carries weapons, no matter what), and when that failed, he continued to run. once he told the police who he was (a grand mistake, considering he didn’t have his mask), they let him go, shrinking back in fear.

“i’m trying!” changbin yells back. he sounds panicked too. “wherever taehyung has him, there’s no service. it’s going to take a lot to find him, woo.”

“i could care less about what it’s going to take.” wooyoung growls. “find him.” he hangs up on changbin’s curses, and jams his phone in his pocket. he continues to run, towards the last place he remembers meeting taehyung at a hideout. which was three months ago.

meaning, taehyung could be anywhere.

above, there’s helicopters circling, probably news reporters reporting from the scene. it’s loud, chaotic, and normally wooyoung loves to cause the chaos, to be the one to sit back and watch things burn.

not this time.

not when it’s san. san, who’s sweet and kind and loves without boundaries. san, who treats wooyoung like he’s a prince when really he should be chained in a dungeon. san, who pulled wooyoung out from a decade of nightmares and showed him what it was like to finally feel loved.

love, right? makes you do stupid things. maybe that’s why wooyoung is running through the streets with a gun in his hand, without his mask, and a smoking building of his creation behind him. 

love. he never got to tell san he loved him. _don’t think like that wooyoung!_ but taehyung was merciless, and whatever he wanted from wooyoung, he was willing to exchange a life. san’s life. wooyoung wanted san alive. he wants to tell san he loves him, hold his hand, kiss him, god, even fuck him. 

wooyoung hisses, shooting a bullet into the ground out of frustration and people scream, moving out of his way. it’s still a good mile or so away.

his phone rings, and wooyoung picks up. 

“what!” 

“geez, hello to you wooyoung.” a deep voice comes from the phone. 

“sangie!” 

“yeah, yeah.” wooyoung can _hear_ yeosang rolling his eyes. “anyways, felix says taehyung moved his hideout. so because i know you’re dumb and going there, it’s not there.”

wooyoung skids to a stop, huffing out a breath. “thanks loser. so where is it?”

“changbin and yeonjun are trying to find it right now. for now, go back to the department store. taehyung wouldn’t have risked dragging san too far.”

“okay.” wooyoung puts his gun back in its holster, and begins to walk back towards the department store.

yeosang is silent. then he says, “you really do love him.”

wooyoung looks at the sky. it’s still dotted with helicopters. “yeah. i do.”

yeosang laughs. “haven’t seen you like this in a while, woo. gives me hope for your dumb ass.”

“shut up. you never told me you had a boyfriend.”

“yunho isn’t involved with this.” yeosang says dryly. “anyways, seriously, wooyoung. i’m happy for you. you and san, you deserve to be happy.”

“who are you and what did you do with the dickhead yeosang? i want him back.” wooyoung demands. yeosang laughs, but then changbin starts yelling.

“wooyoung!” changbin has snatched the phone from yeosang, according to the bitching in the background. “found it!” 

wooyoung picks up speed. “where?”

changbin is silent for a moment before he finally says: “city hall.”

well, fuck.

wooyoung starts running, pushing people out of his way. city hall was by the lotte store, a few blocks down.

“why is he there?” wooyoung yells into his phone’s receiver.

“probably to bait you. maybe get you in trouble with the higher-ups. arrested.”

wooyoung throws his head back, laughing almost maniacally. “they can try if they want a bullet in their brains.”

changbin laughs. “i know, woo. but keep going. taehyung probably has san in a basement room. the kims’ are good, they probably bribed someone for the room and it’s probably secured.”

“probably by seokjin and namjoon.”

kim seokjin is the best shot in the underground. he never misses his mark, and even wooyoung has to begrudgingly acknowledge his skill. kim namjoon is well-known for his hand-to-hand combat skills, and has terrifying nice muscles. (hey, even wooyoung’s gotta admit it.)

“i’ll try to get backup for you, but no guarantees.” changbin says. “you better have a fucking gun on you, weapon maniac.”

“of course, binnie.” wooyoung says mock-sweetly. “always prepared to kill annoying brats who get in my way.”

“if you’re referring to me, i’ll prepare a knife for your neck.”

“wooyoung.”

he’s in front of city hall, which is surprisingly uncrowded. but he already knows the voice without even looking.

“namjoon.” 

“here to save your boyfriend, i presume?” namjoon smiles at him, blatantly flexing his biceps that are shown by his sleeveless black shirt. “good luck with that.”

“you talk like i haven’t beaten you before, kim namjoon.”

“true.” namjoon tilts his head, a dark look on his face. “but i don’t know if you’ll ever make it to me this time.”

wooyoung hisses, running at namjoon, ready to throw a punch. 

“stop!” changbin screams from his phone. he forgot he was still on the line. “don’t take another fucking step, jung wooyoung!”

“what? why?”

namjoon laughs. “take another step towards me, my dear seokjin will shoot you dead.” he waves his hand towards the building. “you know very well what it feels like to be shot by one of his bullets, don’t you, wooyoung?”

wooyoung snarls at him, hand frozen on his gun.

“wooyoung, please. don’t get yourself shot. san probably isn’t dead yet.”

“oh, changbin.” namjoon says. “i know what taehyung-ah’s doing to your poor damsel in the basement. if my sources are correct, i don’t think he’ll survive long.”

that’s it. wooyoung charges at namjoon, ignoring changbin’s desperate pleads. he waits for the bullet to sink into his skin, probably immobilizing him like it did last time, but it never did.

instead, a punch lands cleanly onto namjoon’s throat, and wooyoung has no time to process what’s happening as he wrestles with namjoon on the floor.

“yo! wooyoung!” a new voice crackles through the phone

“yeonjun?” wooyoung pants as he dodges a knee in his thigh. yeonjun must’ve joined their group call or whatever the fuck changbin started.

“what’s up man? that seokjin wasn’t that hard to kill, i just shot him and he dropped dead.”

“what?”

wooyoung gets a knee on namjoon’s chest, and looks up at the building. there’s a tiny person waving at him?

“i see you! yo, get his ass!” yeonjun laughs through the phone. “getting a heli right now, so go for it woo!”

“i see you’ve killed my partner.” namjoon chuckles, but it sounds sad? he’s stopped struggling. “well? go for it wooyoung. put a bullet through my head, like you’ve always wished. let me go see my seokjin one more time.”

one more time?

he wastes no time in pulling the gun from his waist and aiming right at namjoon’s forehead. blood begins to fall from the wound and wooyoung gets up. he can feel the blood spray on his clothes, and he tears off the denim jacket he was wearing and drops it on namjoon’s body.

he walks towards the building and shields his eyes as he looks up. a helicopter is picking up yeonjun and presumably seokjin’s body. as soon as it flies away, wooyoung laughs, and pulls a grenade out from his waist.

_i’m coming for you, san._

\------

  
it’s probably unhealthy, how much san has lost consciousness in the past week. 

first, with the fire. second, well, okay. this was the second.

when he blinks, jimin and jungkook are standing around him, weapons at the ready.

taehyung is standing in front of him. when he notices san’s conscious, he flicks his wrist. “go for it.”

suddenly, an explosion shakes the room and both jimin and jungkook stumble.

“what the hell?” jungkook says.

another explosion, and this time san’s chair falls. he winces as he hits the ground.

the explosions keep coming, until jimin, jungkook, and taehyung are grabbing the walls for support, which seem like they might crumble anyways.

after what seems like an eternity of bombing, the room goes silent.

before one last boom blasts through the door and knocks everyone onto the ground.

san squints at the door, trying to desperately stabilize his swimming vision.

bang! bang!

jimin and jungkook both scream, and san turns his head to see jimin clutching a bullet wound on his chest.

“so. taehyung. really thought i couldn’t find you?”

san looks and oh my god, it’s wooyoung.

covered in blood and dirt (still looking exceptionally hot somehow) and aiming a gun at taehyung, who’s slumped against a wall from the force of the explosion.

taehyung grins wryly. “the whole point, wooyoung, was to get you to come here. give me control of the underground, and i will let san go.”

“not a fucking chance.”

“oh?” taehyung sounds mildly surprised. “so this whore isn’t as important to you as i thought?”

“he’s not a fucking whore!” wooyoung growls. he steps closer until the gun is about a foot from taehyung’s head. “call him that one more time, i’ll blow your brains out.”

“and i suppose you wouldn’t hesitate. i assume you’ve killed seokjin and namjoon, and now you’ve incapacitated or murdered jimin and jungkook. is this the side of you that you want your-” taehyung pauses, “boyfriend,” (he spits the word like it’s bitter), “to see, _hurricane_?”

san notices wooyoung’s hand shaking. 

“woo.” he mumbles.

wooyoung looks at him, and san thinks he sees his face crumble as he waves in and out of consciousness. 

“taehyung. let san go.” his voice is shaky.

“give me your control.”

“never. why do you want it anyways?”

“why do you hesitate to kill me?” taehyung sounds cocky. “don’t want your boyfriend to realize you’re a murderer? a cold, heartless murderer who cares little for the well-being of others?”

“shut up!”

“choi san, let me tell you a little bit about your dear wooyoung.” san is shocked taehyung is speaking so freely with a gun to his head. “wooyoung only gained the control he has through fearmongering the entire villain community into submitting to him. he’s a murderer who will do anything to keep the power he so immorally gained. you are simply just another casualty to him.”  
  


“not true!” wooyoung kicks taehyung’s jaw, and san grimaces hearing taehyung choke and cough. “shut your fucking mouth before i decide to paint this basement red with your blood!”

“see?” san can see taehyung smirking at him. “a murderer.”

a gunshot echoes in the room.

taehyung drops to the floor.

and so does wooyoung.

it’s silent as wooyoung sobs, the unsettling cry filling the dead air of the room. all san can smell is blood and dust, and it takes everything in him not to vomit.

“wooyoung.” he tries weakly. “wooyoung.” he squirms in his bonds, wincing at the stabbing pains in his body. “young-ie.” 

wooyoung’s head snaps up, and he stares at san as if in a trance. san can feel his consciousness slipping away again.

the next thing he knows, wooyoung’s lips are on his, both of them laying on the dirty floor. wooyoung is still crying as he kisses him. it’s heartbreaking.

san blinks as his vision darkens. “young-ie.”

“san. i’m here. i’m so fucking sorry. sanie.”

“young-ie.” san slurs as he does his best to nuzzle into wooyoung’s neck without using his tied up hands. “young-ie. i love you.”

“san?” wooyoung looks panicked as san smiles almost drunkenly, before closing his eyes and allowing the darkness to take him. “san, wake up!”

\------

**_*graphic violence end*_ **

yeah. choi san is seriously taking the cake for most amount of life-threatening injuries in a week. he should get an award for this or something.

when he wakes up again, he’s in a hospital. bright white lights and walls, the steady beeping of machines, and the uncomfortable feeling of a mask on his face forcing him to breathe.

there’s also a pressure on his right hand, and when he gains the strength to look, wooyoung is sleeping on his stomach, holding his hand tightly.

“wooyoung.” he tries to say. but it’s hard to speak, and his throat hurts. so he musters his strength to carefully squeeze wooyoung’s hand.

the lilac haired man jerks awake, and stares open-mouthed at san. 

they stare at each other, and san can’t help but smile.

wooyoung looks like he’s about to cry. 

“young-ie.” san tries to mouth through the clear respirator, and wooyoung purses his lips, clearly holding back tears.

wooyoung gets up, suddenly, and kisses his forehead softly before going to the door and asking for a nurse. he then leaves, the door shutting, and san stares at the closed door, before registering the aching pains in his body and wincing.

the door bursts open to reveal his friends, led by yunho who runs over to him and carefully hugs him. “san! you’re awake!”

“okay, man, you need to try and stop dying. for real.” yeosang adds, but he’s smiling.

“you had me fucking scared!” changbin jabs a finger into his chest. san whimpers a little. “don’t ever pull that shit again!”

“you’re hurting him, bin.” felix pulls changbin’s hand away, scolding.

“seriously, dude. i shot a man for you.” yeonjun is grinning at him.

san is dizzy. he wants so bad to ask what happened, but it’s hard to speak. 

a weight settles on the other side of the bed, and san looks to see wooyoung, holding his hand and softly stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

“you guys are so domestic, i’m gonna throw up.” changbin says.

“you almost died, san. for real. you’ve been out for almost a week.” yeosang looks a little sad. “they said you had a fifty/fifty chance of living. i had to stop wooyoung from pulling a gun on that poor doctor.”

san sees wooyoung pouting, and he smiles, reaching up to touch wooyoung’s chest.

“we also had to get that idiot to change clothes.” felix laughs. “he wouldn’t leave your bed. yeonjun had to physically drag him out.”

“arm day and leg day.” yeonjun jokes.

“alright, boys.” a nurse comes in, smiling. “leave your friend alone. he’s tired, and i know you’re happy he’s awake, but he really needs rest.”

they say their goodbyes, except wooyoung, and file out, yeonjun jokingly ruffling a pouting yunho’s hair.

the nurse busies herself with talking to san about his injuries, and slowly beginning to take some machines off of him that he wouldn’t need. shattered kneecap, concussion, internal bleeding, muscle pulls, broken jaw, broken ribs. san felt like she was reading a laundry list of his injuries.

all the while, wooyoung sits in the corner, staring out of the window at the seoul skyline.

when she’s finished, she goes and talks to wooyoung quietly. wooyoung nods and she smiles, patting him on the shoulder before leaving.

wooyoung doesn’t look at san for a while, choosing to instead stare at the papers the nurse had handed him instead.

san swallows, wetting his vocal cords before trying again.

“young-ie.”

wooyoung’s hands start shaking. 

“young-ie, come...here.” san manages.

wooyoung visibly gulps, and the papers crinkle in his hands.

“young-ah, want...you.”

that’s what it takes for wooyoung to kneel at the edge of san’s bed and sob into the sterilized sheets, san trying to rub his hair with his aching arm.

“fuck...san, i’m so sorry. i’m so fucking sorry i couldn’t come faster, that i couldn’t save you from all of this.”

“woo, it’s ok-”

“you shouldn’t be with someone like me, all i’ll do is put you in danger. it’s better if you leave me, if this is how we’ll end up everytime-”

“wooyoung!” san croaks. “it’s okay.”

“it’s not okay!” wooyoung huffs. “i’m angry that you’re hurt, that i couldn’t get to you in time, it’s my fault you’re all banged up like this and yet i’m totally unscathed, it’s so fucking unfair-”

san weakly hits wooyoung’s arm, making the other man stop rambling.

“i want to be with you.” he manages to say. “wooyoung, i’m okay.”

wooyoung snorts, tears still falling from his eyes. “you don’t look okay.”

san rolls his eyes, even the slight movement aching. “young-ah, you know i’m willing to take these risks for you.”

“you’re stupid, then.”

san sighs. “clearly, i’m stupid then, for being in love with you.”

wooyoung looks away, the beeping machines in the room overpowering the silence. 

it’s a few moments before he says, “i thought i was hearing things.”

“what?”

“back in the basement. i thought i was hallucinating, when i heard you say you loved me. i thought it was a dream, and-”

“i do love you.” san stops him. “wooyoung, i love you so much sometimes that it physically hurts me. wooyoung, i bought you flowers for the date we were supposed to go on.” wooyoung chokes. “wooyoung, i might have only known you for one week or so, but i would already try to move a fucking mountain for you.”

wooyoung’s crying again and san reaches up, attempting to wipe the tears away. “don’t cry, young-ie.”

“i’m fucking not.” wooyoung hiccups. “i don’t fucking deserve you, i really fucking don’t, san. there’s nothing good about being with me. you’re just gonna get hurt.”

san’s heart hurts.

“you know what i learned when i first met you?” he says softly. “that you’re hurricane and you’re wooyoung. you’re a villain, yeah, but you’re also the sweetest guy i’ve ever met. sometimes you’re crazy, but it’s fine, because out of everyone i know, you could honestly be the least crazy. what’s crazy is you make my heart beat faster than it probably should, you make me happy. and i’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep that happiness.” his throat still hurts, and he stumbled over words more than he would have liked to, but the look wooyoung’s giving him is worth all the pain.

“i love you, wooyoung.” san smiles. “and i’m willing to walk through hell and high water if it means getting to stay by your side.”

wooyoung wipes his tears with a sweater covered fist. “i really do hate you, choi san.”

“whatever you say.” san tugs wooyoung’s sweater. “hey, come here.”

wooyoung lifts himself up, hesitantly placing his hands on the edge of the bed, cautiously fitting his lips to san’s.

kissing wooyoung seems to make all his aches and pains go away. but as wooyoung licks into san’s mouth, san coughs, choking on air. wooyoung pulls away, panic in his eyes, but san just hiccups a laugh.

“looks like you really did steal my breath away.” san teases, even as he’s coughing.

“shut up.” wooyoung rolls his eyes, even though there’s fond smile on his lips. “i’m going to get you put back on a respirator.”

“no you’re not.” san pulls him. “stay with me.”

wooyoung pauses. “i’m going to get in trouble.”

“like anyone would do anything to your cute face.” san retorts. “come on.”

“they say concussions change personalities, you’re awfully fucking bold.” wooyoung crosses his arms. 

“please?” san gives his best pleading eyes, like that emoji yunho uses too much when he wants tteokbokki, and wooyoung sighs. 

“fine.” 

he goes to the other side of the bed, carefully sliding under the blankets to not move the machines attached to san as much as he could. 

san loops his arm (which is thankfully not connected to anything) over wooyoung’s shoulder, and wooyoung lays his head on san’s chest, wincing as he feels the bandages holding san’s ribs in place.

“jesus, san, you’re a trainwreck.”

“only for you.” san smiles and wooyoung shakes his head. 

“go back to sleep, dummy. get some rest.”

“okay, mom.” san says as he kisses wooyoung’s forehead, the other blushing before stuttering out an indignant squawk.

“rude!”

“you love me.”

wooyoung’s face softens, and he wriggles upwards to place a soft kiss on san’s nose.

“yeah. i love you.”

as wooyoung drifts to sleep, and san feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, he smiles at the lilac haired man sleeping peacefully on his chest. it feels so long ago, cuddling with wooyoung to help him soothe his nightmares. 

he thinks about falling in love with wooyoung, an unlikely match made in heaven. a match with someone he’d like to spend the rest of his life with.

_i feel like i wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the goddamn world when i’m next to you._


	2. epilogue

**two years later ~**

san quietly hums along to a song playing from his phone as he sits on the couch, typing on his laptop, the rain outside hitting the apartment patio window softly.

_ what should i do about you? i haven’t felt this way, up and down a lot. _

it’s july, peak monsoon season. san and his friends have just graduated from university, and were now all living new lives and applying for jobs in seoul. 

yunho had moved in with yeosang (it was a Very Emotional Goodbye Bro Moment, even though they still see each other. you get attached to people when you share a broken sink with them for four years), mingi had finally gotten the guts to ask hongjoong and seonghwa out (well, seonghwa wrote their numbers on mingi’s latte and the poor boy promptly passed out in the middle of the cafe), jongho was dating some boy named sanha, and as for san?

_ i can’t control myself. one thing is for sure, i don’t play the game. _

san lives in a small one-bedroom apartment in downtown seoul, and he’s currently applying for jobs that range from clinical psychologist to social worker to school teacher. but for now? he works another job, let’s call it, a side job.

_ people say we’re so weird. i just like you so much. _

“found my target, babe?”

san smiles as he taps the comm in his ear before responding.

“he’s going down the stairs. you’ve got a ten-second window before he walks out of the building. better not get distracted by me, woo.”

_ you know it so well and control me, so do i. _

wooyoung chuckles through the staticky waves. “oh sanie, you know i’m the best shot.”

“bullshit!” changbin’s voice also radiates through the comm. “that’s me!”

“changbin, dear, no need to lie.”

“well, get ready idiot. spotting the target descending, so prove it.”

san snickers, before looking back at his laptop screen.

_ we’re in a very weird and strange relationship. _

“he’s down the stairs. take it away, woo.”

“get ready to meet your maker.” wooyoung says, before inhaling and san hears the trigger click.

_ we crush each other, and hug each other. _

on screen, the target falls, and people begin to swarm the body.

san grins. “great job, young-ie.”

“mhm.” wooyoung hums. “suck it, binnie.”

“whatever.”

_ you got me feeling like a psycho, psycho. people keep telling us, as we fight like it’s our last, but then we get along. _

“ah, my back hurts from crouching on this rooftop.” wooyoung whines. “san, better make good on your promise. can’t wait to feel your co-”

“i’m cutting the comm.” felix’s voice comes through. “changbin is about to have a mental breakdown.”

“i fucking hate you two!” changbin screams faintly. he must’ve left the scene by now.

“not my fault my boyfriend promised to fuck me good if i completed the mission without any complications.” wooyoung says.

_ they don’t get it, it’s so funny. _

“yes, i did.” san laughs. “come home now so i can fulfill that promise, woo.”

“alright, turning off the system now.” felix says, laughing as well. he sounds like he’s trying to console changbin. “hope y’all have fun!”

the comm makes a zapping noise to confirm the disconnection, and san takes it out of his ear.

_ right, psycho, psycho. _

when wooyoung and yeonjun killed the kims’, their business immediately went under wooyoung’s power. but instead of melding it with his own, wooyoung decided to eliminate the business along with every single person with financial or other ties to the kims’, even though it could have been beneficial. san supposes hatred is a strong emotion.

san helps by helping yeonjun and felix track the people down, and then yeonjun hacks into whatever technology they need and gives it to san. san had gotten a crash course in computer science the beginning of his third year from the two techs. they said they would give the mission tech to san because wooyoung “will listen to san, not us.”

still, it’s nice to be able to put these comsci skills on his resumes.

_ we’re fools loving each other so much, without you i feel dizzy and sad, i feel low. _

san lives with wooyoung in their tiny one bedroom apartment. weapons are no longer scattered, one, because san is a harder defense of finances than changbin (student loans are a bitch), and two, they have their friends over a lot, and can’t exactly have cherry bombs sticking out everywhere. it’s domestic, and clearly they’re anything but normal, but san loves it. and loves wooyoung.

wooyoung stopped being a reckless villain, and focused on eliminating every trace of the kims’ in the underground villain industry, if you could call it that. he’s scarier now, san thinks, as his influence has grown and he owns much more wealth than before. 

but he’s still the same loud, cute, and stupid man that san adores with everything he has.

_ people say we make a cute couple. _

wooyoung still has nightmares sometimes. he wakes up screaming, thrashing, breathing heavily, and san has to shush him, kiss him all over his face, and whisper reassuring words into his ear to get him to calm down.

sometimes, it takes a good fuck to get him to fall back asleep.

_ hey now we’ll be okay! _

the door slams open, and san chuckles, turning off his music as he stands up and walks towards the doorway.

wooyoung is standing there, black hair messy and wet, with bright eyes and a big smile.

“sanie!” he launches into him and san screeches.

“you’re fucking wet! get off me!”

“but you said-”

“i’m not going to do anything to you until you go shower.” san stifles a laugh as wooyoung pouts, stomping towards the bathroom.

“but i’m hornyyy.”

“then go be horny in the shower.” san lightly smacks wooyoung’s ass and the other yelps.

“okay, okay, fine!”

as the bathroom door closes, san wonders just how he got this lucky.

lucky to fall in love with wooyoung. who was a terrifying supervillain, but also a sweet boyfriend. knew how to kill a man one hundred and three ways, but also knew how to kiss san completely breathless. could torture information out of a crying, bleeding man without batting an eye, but also cried himself when they watched disney movies at two AM.

really. hurricane and wooyoung were still two completely different people, but san loved both personas equally. maybe his soft boyfriend moreso, but anyways.

he picks his phone up off the couch and goes to their bedroom, stripping off his shirt and flopping down onto the bed. wooyoung was strong enough that he could rip san’s shirts in two if he was impatient enough, and san quickly learned to conserve his shirt’s lifespans.

the shower turns off, and san watches wooyoung emerge from the bathroom, toweling his hair dry with another towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“wow, you’re not even gonna put clothes on?” san comments.

wooyoung smirks as he tosses the wet hair towel on their dresser (san is so going to scold him for that later). “why should i bother when i know you’re going to get me naked anyways?”

san shakes his head, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “just come here.”

wooyoung obliges, crawling into san’s lap and smiling innocently.

“i love you.” he whispers, brushing his nose on san’s.

san giggles. “i love you too.”

**_*explicit sexual content up ahead, can skip until next ** *_ **

  * **_warnings ! just in case you’re uncomfortable with: degradation, use of bondage, mild d/s tones, unsafe sex, pain kink, too much dirty talk for my sanity, wooyoung being a brat_**



wooyoung kisses san, and san doesn’t want to be cheesy, but he loves kissing wooyoung. ever since the first time they kissed, san finds that wooyoung’s lips are a fucking drug, and he’d personally get high on it if he could.

san places his hands on wooyoung’s hips, and pulls him closer. wooyoung takes that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into san’s mouth, licking inside like san’s mouth is a fucking lollipop.

remember how san said wooyoung knows how to kiss him breathless? well, there’s that.

currently, wooyoung’s grinding down on san’s lap, even though san never said anything.

“woo.” san gasps. “wooyoung-ah.”

at that, wooyoung stops.

“what?”

san smacks wooyoung’s ass, hard, and wooyoung whines, burying his face in san’s chest. san grins, an evil, sadistic smile that puts changbin to shame.

“i never said you could tease.”

wooyoung whimpers as san starts kissing his neck, sucking marks on skin he knows is sensitive that he hopes will show tomorrow when they have to meet their friends for lunch.

“s-sorry, sanie.”

san reaches up, securing one arm around wooyoung’s waist, and tweaks wooyoung’s nipple, hard.

“a-ah!” wooyoung squirms in his hold, breathing heavily. “s-san!”

“you’re so fucking eager, aren’t you?” san grins, continuing to play with wooyoung’s nipples and enjoying the way the other whines in his lap. “come on young-ah, i only promised to fuck you good. i didn’t  _ give you control _ .”

wooyoung’s back arches as san pinches one of his nipples, and he sobs.

san knows wooyoung’s body like a well-worn map. he knows exactly where to touch wooyoung, where to get him into a melted puddle of want, how to touch him so that he’s begging san for more, more, more. wooyoung likes pain, likes to be smacked and pinched and thrown around to san’s heart’s content, and san smirks as he bites hard on wooyoung’s neck, the other wailing.

“how bad do you want me, young-ie?” san whispers. “tell me how bad you want it.”

“wanted you the whole time.” wooyoung gasps as san sucks another hickey on his neck. “wished you were fucking me on that rooftop, so everyone can see how good i take your cock.” as if to prove it, he rolls his hips on san’s lap, making san hiss.

did he mention? wooyoung’s also a fucking brat during sex.

when yeonjun and felix said wooyoung doesn’t listen, he really doesn’t listen. but, oh, will he listen to san. even if it takes a few smacks or orgasm denials, wooyoung will listen to san.

“what did i say?” san says harshly, moving his hands down to pinch wooyoung’s ass. “get on the bed, now.”

wooyoung obediently climbs on the bed, leaning against the slotted headboard as san digs in the bedside table, producing three long strips of cloth. silk, because wooyoung’s one of those wealthy people who wastes money on that kind of stuff.

“hands over your head.” san orders. wooyoung obeys, and san ties both arms to the slots in the headboard, one on each side. then he ties the last cloth around wooyoung’s eyes, to which the black haired man whines.

“sanieeeeee.”

“what.”

“wanna see you.” wooyoung whines, before san chuckles, pulling the already loosely tied towel off of wooyoung’s waist and smacking his thigh, way too close to his already-hard cock. wooyoung’s voice catches in a mix of a yelp and a moan.

“well, someone didn’t want to be patient.” san chastises, stroking his fingers up and down wooyoung’s bare chest. “so i guess you just have to be punished for that.”

while, yeah, he definitely wants to fuck wooyoung into oblivion, it’s fun to watch wooyoung beg for it.

“but saaaaan-”

san lands another smack, this time on wooyoung’s other thigh. “what? is my little slut so desperate for my cock that he can’t even shut the fuck up?”

wooyoung nods and san internally laughs. wooyoung’s always straightforward to what he wants, both in the villain underground and in their bedroom (also in the grocery store when he wants the teddy bear shaped custard buns, but that’s not relevant right now).

but in the present, san just sighs loudly. “looks like i have to do more work then, to punish you.”

he moves down the bed until he’s situated between wooyoung’s legs, blowing air on the other’s cock. wooyoung whines and bucks his hips upwards, almost hitting san in the face.

san quickly pins wooyoung’s hips down, and licks the head of wooyoung’s cock, smirking at the broken sounds elicited from the man underneath him.

“san, please, ah-”

“what do you want?” san kisses the head again and wooyoung moans, barely able to string words together.

“fuck your mouth, sanie.”

“alright.” with that, san takes wooyoung’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue up and down as he slowly takes as much as he can. before wooyoung can move his hips, san makes a circle with his hand and tightens it around the base of the other’s dick.

wooyoung whimpers in protest. “can’t cum yet, young-ie.” san pulls off to say cockily, before settling back down and allowing wooyoung to thrust his hips upwards into his mouth.

it’s difficult for wooyoung, with the restraints, and a bubble of laughter rises in san’s throat, making vibrations around the other, and wooyoung moans. “fuck, sanie, y-your mouth feels so good.”

with one hand on wooyoung’s thigh, san can tell wooyoung is close, what with the way his thigh is shaking and moans are falling from his lips completely unabashed. so he taps wooyoung’s hip, their signal to stop, and wooyoung whines, letting san pull off.

“wanna cum, baby?”

“yes! please!” wooyoung sounds desperate, and san has to laugh, rubbing the inside of wooyoung’s thigh. 

“alright. but here’s what you get: you’re going to cum only from me fucking you.”

wooyoung whimpers, but san knows he loves that. he’ll bitch about it the first time, but once it happens, he’ll beg san to do it over and over again.

“want it inside? or condom?” san asks, moving upwards to kiss wooyoung’s slightly open mouth.

“inside, please sanie, god i want it so bad-”

san shushes him, and moves to grab lube from the bedside table.

they don’t use condoms sometimes. they’re both clean, as wooyoung professed to their friends.  _ “we’re both clean!” _ he had said. _ “besides, i love it when sanie fills me up with his cum.” _

yeosang had put his head in his hands, yunho and mingi had choked, jongho had looked bewildered, seonghwa had looked mildly terrified, and hongjoong had looked three seconds away from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. san was just frantically slapping a hand over wooyoung’s loud mouth and laughing nervously.

but back to their present, san drizzles lube on his hands and slicks up his fingers, enjoying the way wooyoung squirms, still tied up in front of him, licking the outside of his bitten pink lips.

he prods one finger at wooyoung’s hole, hearing wooyoung inhale sharply. when he pushes inside, wooyoung moans, straining against the cloth ties, and san wonders if he tied it tight enough.

wooyoung could fire guns with no recoil issues, and could take down men double his size. maybe wooyoung just stays tied up to humor him.

but as san pushes one finger in and out of his boyfriend, he thinks maybe wooyoung is weak just around him.

when san’s finally finished fingering wooyoung, who’s almost crying, he unties the restraints and the blindfold. he smiles when the blindfold comes away, revealing wooyoung’s teary and pretty lust-blown eyes.

“you’re doing well for me, young-ah.” he praises, brushing wet strands of hair from wooyoung’s forehead. “‘m gonna fuck you real good, okay?”

wooyoung grins. “you better fuck me good, choi san.”

“oh, you know i will.” san grabs the lube again, and warms it up in his hands, slicking up his cock.

when san finally, finally pushes inside wooyoung, he lets his head fall on wooyoung’s chest.

“god, i love you so much.” he mumbles.

“i love you too.” wooyoung giggles.

san lifts himself up to hover over wooyoung, smiling down at the man he loves the most.

wooyoung notices and rolls his eyes. “please don’t get all sappy right now, san, i asked you to fuck me, not propose to me.”

“who says i can’t do both?” san smirks, and rolls his hips hard, thrusting inside wooyoung.

“oh fuck.” wooyoung shuts his eyes. “oh fuck, san.”

“see?” san pants, as he continues to thrust inside wooyoung, loving the little sounds falling from his lover’s lips. “i love you so much.” 

“i hate you.” wooyoung mutters, before san changes his position and grabs one of wooyoung’s legs, throwing it over his shoulder. he drives hard into wooyoung, who moans. “fuck! san! right there!”

san loves it. loves the feeling of being able to reduce south korea’s most feared villain to a moaning, whimpering, begging mess. he wonders what those people who sit across from wooyoung in meetings, who beg for their livelihoods and for deals with the most feared supervillain, would think upon seeing hurricane being pounded into the mattress, crying and begging for more.

he continues it, a fast pace with the goal of making wooyoung cum without being touched. and from the way wooyoung is moaning, it shouldn’t be hard to do.

another thing san loves about wooyoung? he’s loud. and not just during sex. he makes san, who regularly annoyed yunho and yeosang, seem like a demure quiet cat.

it just means they’re going to risk a few noise complaints.

“san!” wooyoung moans out again, attempting to meet san’s thrusts with his own. “fuck, please, cum in me-”

“that’s what you told our friends, yeah?” san punctuates his inquiry with a hard thrust that pushes wooyoung back. “you’re a fucking cumslut. all you want is for me to fill you up with my cum.”

“mhm, yeah.” wooyoung rambles. “want your cum inside of me so bad, sanie, please give it to me, ah!”

san smirks, halting his thrusts and leaning down to kiss wooyoung’s neck as his lover cums, painting both of their stomachs in white that san just knows wooyoung is going to bitch about later.

when wooyoung comes down, san lifts his head up and smiles, kissing wooyoung’s sweaty nose. “ready?”

wooyoung nods, clearly fucked out, but he grabs san’s hips. “still want your cum in me.” he grins lazily.

san laughs. “i know, baby.”

a few minutes later, san groans and leans down to kiss wooyoung as his hips stutter, cumming inside just like his lover wanted. wooyoung wraps his legs around san’s waist, pulling him closer.

“mm, i love you so much.” wooyoung murmurs into their kiss as san moans, still thrusting slowly inside wooyoung.

when san comes down, and they’re both panting and covered in dried sweat and cum, san whispers, “marry me.”

**_*end*_ **

wooyoung startles, causing san to shift inside him and whine from overstimulation. “what?”

“you said i couldn’t fuck you and propose to you at the same time.” san pushes his hair back. “well, i’m doing it. i may not have a ring, but it doesn’t mean i love you any less.”

“are you for real?” wooyoung’s trying to hide a smile.

san rolls his eyes. “what, you want a candlelit dinner by the beach?”

“hm? maybe.” wooyoung laughs, but then his face softens. “but honestly, you’re perfect. doesn’t matter when or where, i’d say yes.”

“then,” san balances himself on one arm, finger running down wooyoung’s cheek, “jung wooyoung, will you marry me?”

wooyoung smiles, his hand on san’s neck bringing him down to kiss him. “yes, choi san, even though your dick is still in me and i can feel your cum literally dripping out of me, i will marry you.”

“you bitch about it every time you want me to cum in you.” san complains, but he can’t fight the smile on his face. “i love you so much.”

“i love you too.”

they kiss for a few seconds before wooyoung pulls away.

“now, future husband, would you please carry me to the bathroom?” wooyoung bats his eyelashes at san, who just laughs and gently pulls out of his lover.

“this is exploitation, but i’ll take it.” san climbs off the bed and scoops wooyoung into his arm, nuzzling their noses together. 

if this is how san gets to spend the rest of his life, he’ll gladly take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna go douse my soul in bleach now

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! be friends w me on twt @ treasureyeo
> 
> \- p.s. something i only thought of after publishing: i like to think wooyoung loves san's scar (from changbin's knife) and he likes to kiss n touch it even if san tells him to stop k i'm done bye


End file.
